Duo Can't Talk
by Sakura-Blossum
Summary: read and find out -
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: it's bad I know, I was bored when I wrote this. I don't know where I should add more too it thinks I might ^-^  
  
Duo Can't Talk  
  
It was a quiet ,cold, frosty morning at the safe house, until Duo was up. All the other gundam pilots had to put duck tape over his mouth to shut him up, who ever know the braided pilot could talk so much in the morning. Quatre thought it was cute, but they kept saying "would you like to stay in a room with him. He talks in his sleep, morning and even in the shower, well that's singing, but hey" then Quatre got scared and went to his room.  
  
Poor Duo he was stuck in his room, tied to a chair, so he couldn't take the duck tape off from his mouth. Heero came in to check on him and he got the puppy dog stare "no that won't work on me so don't even try it".....10 minutes of the puppy dog face and Heero turned from perfect solider to a sap. "Ok you better not talk when I take this off you ok?" , Duo Nodded.  
  
15 minutes later all the gundam pilots gave Heero the stare (¬_¬), but Heero told them about the puppy dog face and everybody was surprised (O.O), the perfect Heero Yuy fell for the puppy dog face. What next....  
  
The next day was worse, Duo was cooking, the horror, poor Duo burnt a hole in the frying pan and Wufei shouted at him for being so careless and gave him the justice lecture, oh how everybody hates the justice lecture and poor Duo had to go through it without talking. Night time was the only time Duo could relax and talk to himself, but guess who came in dun dun dun Trowa "hey Duo, I'm here to check you don't talk to yourself" He smiled slightly. Duo cried (T_T) ~I neeeeeeeeeed to talk, but I talk to much and the I'll get shouted at~. Trowa gave Duo the stare (¬_¬) "no thinking about talking Duo"  
  
More later ^-^ 


	2. Duo Can't Talk Chapter 2

Duo Can't Talk Chapter 2  
  
The Next Day was Duo's birthday, but still he wasn't allowed to talk. Quatre came downstairs with his gift for Duo "I don't think I can hold this" and poor little Quatre fell down the stairs, Duo rushed up to his and was going to ask him if he was ok, but Quatre just said "sorry Duo no talking" Quatre got up and gave him his present in the now battered box. Duo opened it and he gave Quatre the stare (¬_¬). For Quatre's gift was duck tape. Quatre just smiled and ran away.  
  
Trowa gave Duo his gift and his eyes went big (O.O), yes Trowa's gift was a clown suit and poor Duo couldn't say anything, so he walked away very slowly. Duo made sure he hid from Heero he didn't even want to know what his gift was, but he turned to his side and bam right into Heero Yuy himself. Duo started to walk away slowly "Duo where are you going, I haven't given you my gift" so poor Duo got chased round the house but gundam pilot 01. Heero got Duo cornered into a little space and gave him his gift, Duo gulped ~please don't be anything sharp or dangerous~ he prayed, then opened up the box and took out the little Duo plushie a smiled.  
  
Duo cuddled the little plushie of himself and went into the kitchen to get some coffee, but guess who was there dun dun dun Wufei! ~nooooooo I don't want to get shouted by wuffer's again~. Wufei spotted Duo and gave him his gift, Duo sighed and opened it and was surprised to find dun dun dun a best- friends necklace, Duo smiled and wrote on a piece of paper "Thank You Wuffer's" Wufei gave Duo the stare (¬_¬). Luckily for Duo he got away quickly.  
  
Duo ran into the living room and sat on one of the big comfy sofas and fell asleep, cuddling his little Duo plushie Heero gave him.  
  
Author's notes: sorry I know it's not good, but it was the only thing I could think of and thank you to all the people who reviewed the 1st part of Duo Can't Talk well that's me Ja ne 


	3. Trowa's Gift of Gab

Trowa's Gift of Gab

One day at the safe house, Trowa woke up and had a great urge to talk what's wrong with me. Downstairs Duo still wasn't allowed to talk but he didn't mind cause he had his Duo plushie (awwww). Duo played with the plushie, making it dance and sit on Heero's shoulder "Duo get that off my shoulder" Heero said in his normal cold voice, Duo pouted and continued to keep it on Heero's shoulder, "Duo get that off my shoulder now or say goodbye to that lovely braid of yours!?" Duo's eyes went wide (O.O) and slipped away, sitting in a corner cuddling his braid and holding his plushie, whispering "my precious". Wufei just looked at Duo a little freaked out (o.O) oook I just don't want to know what's going on!. Happy cheery Quatre went into Trowa's room, "Trowa breakfast is ready" he smiled; Trowa just looked at him "Quatre please help me", Quatre looked over at Trowa "what's wrong?" Trowa grabbed Quatre's shoulder "I have this great urge to actually talk!?" Quatre was speechless and had wide eyes (OO) NOOOOO! my Trowa has lost his non talking ness Trowa started giggling evily "Quatre my dear did I tell you about I always have a teddy, yes it's true, his name is boo boo, I cuddle him all nightlong to keep him nice and warm. And like oh my god did I tell you I saw this really cute girl near the safe house today, she had like red hair with purple highlights, it was like really cool, I was like wow I love her hair, but my hair is totally way better than anyone else see how it's point and you can never see my other eye, it makes me look cold and everybody knows all girls like guys to look cold..yada yada yada, blah blah blah" Quatre was walking away slowly and got out the room safely and started crying loudly (TT) "WAHHH! Why My Trowa!".

Author's note: Well more later, sorry if it took me awhile to update ;; I was busy with drawing , well if you like it I'll be surprised =) cause I wrote this cause I'm bored and it's now 11:33pm, so now I'm going to watch t.v, oh thanks to the person who suggested this , Ja Ne


End file.
